Haunted
by Mark Soul
Summary: Bald erscheint hier Band 38 von Ranma1/2, und damit das entgültige Ende der Serie. Nicht allen hat es gefallen, das der Status Quo geblieben ist. Aber manche können vielleicht etwas dagegen tun...


**"HAUNTED"**

Eine Ranma1/2 FanFiction 

Von KaraOhki 

Übersetzung von Mark Soul   
  
  


Vorwort:   
In diesen Tagen erscheint Band 38 von Ranma1/2, und mit ihm das Ende der   
Serie. Aus diesem Grund habe ich mich entschlossen diese Fanfiction zu   
übersetzen, die meiner Meinung nach gut zu diesem Ereignis paßt.   


Disclaimer:   
Alle vorkommenden Personen sind oder gehören Rumiko Takahashi. Die Geschichte   
selber ist Eigentum von June Geraci. Für die Übersetzung ins Deutsche bin ich   
verantwortlich. Diese Fanfiction dient keinem finanziellen Zweck.   
  
  


***** ## ***** ## ***** 

Mit ihren scharfen Sinnen bemerkte es die Katze als erstes. Sie war mehr ein   
Kätzchen als eine Katze, nur ein paar Wochen alt, und lebte erst seit drei   
Tagen mit der Frau zusammen. 

Während dieser drei Tage hatte sich das Verhalten der (noch namenlosen) Katze   
sichtlich verändert. Anfangs war sie sehr schüchtern und ängstlich, und blieb   
fast die ganze Zeit nah bei der Frau, am liebsten zusammengerollt auf ihrem   
Schoß. Dann, als sie sich an ihre neue Umgebung gewöhnt hatte, wurde sie   
wagemutiger. Soweit es sie betraf gehörte die Wohnung jetzt ihr, und alle   
Eindringlinge wurden entsprechend behandelt. Egal was unerwünscht in der   
Wohnung krabbelte, ob Käfer oder Wanze, alles war dem Tod geweiht - naja,   
fast alles. 

Die Frau war grade am arbeiten als ihr das Kätzchen auf den Schoß sprang. Die   
Haare des Tiers waren gesträubt, und es maunzte kläglich. 

"Dumme Katze! Was ist los mit dir?" 

Das Kätzchen miaute, sprang wieder runter und rannte in die Küche. Sekunden   
später schoß sie fauchend wieder daraus hervor. 

"Es ist wieder eine Spinne, nicht wahr?" 

Spinnen waren der schwache Punkt der Katze. Jedem anderen Insekt jagte sie   
hinterher, aber vor Spinnen hatte sie angst. Eine schnelle Untersuchung der   
Küche blieb jedoch ergebnislos. 

"Dummes Ding! Da ist doch nichts! Jetzt laß mich in Ruhe, sonst werde ich nie   
fertig." 

Das Kätzchen verstand die menschliche Sprache zwar nicht, aber es verstand   
den Tonfall. Der Mensch war unzufrieden mit ihr. Das war der Grund weshalb   
sie angriff als 'es' wieder auftauchte, anstatt um Hilfe zu miauen wie sie es   
sonst getan hätte. Aber der Eindringling wich aus, und ihr Sprung - recht   
eindrucksvoll für so eine junge Katze - ging daneben. Sie landete unbeholfen,   
kämpfte um ihr Gleichgewicht und nahm dann die Verfolgung auf. Ihr Gegner   
aber war schneller und verschwand durch die Küchenwand. 

Das Kätzchen versuchte zu folgen und rannte mit der Nase gegen die Mauer.   
Schmerzerfülltes Jaulen folgte, und seufzend legte die Frau ihren Stift   
beiseite und ging abermals in die Küche. Sie bemerkte den leeren Futternapf,   
und nahm fälschlicherweise an das ihr Haustier deswegen so ein Gezeter   
veranstaltete. 

"Ich habe gar nicht gemerkt das es schon Essenszeit ist. Kein Wunder das du   
so unzufrieden bist." 

Das neugierige Paar Augen, das um die Ecke spähte, blieb unbemerkt. 

***** ## ***** ## ***** 

"Ryoga! Du nicht gesagt sie haben Katze! Shampoo beinahe wurde erwischt." 

"Letzte Woche war noch keine Katze da. Hast du einen Blick auf ihren   
Schreibtisch werfen können?" 

"Nein. Du versuchen." 

Ryoga nickte und nahm einen Eimer Wasser. 

"Ich versuch´ es. Was macht sie grade?" 

"Tun essen." 

Ein paar Minuten später kam P-chan durch die Wand in die Abstellkammer.   
nachdem er sich verwirrt ein paar Mal um die eigene Achse gedreht hatte, ging   
er durch die (geschlossene) Tür in das Arbeitszimmer. Der Schreibtisch stand   
direkt vor ihm; er sprang auf den Stuhl und stellte sich auf die Hinterbeine,   
um einen Blick darauf zu werfen. 

In der Küche legte das Kätzchen die Ohren an, fauchte und rannte ins   
Arbeitszimmer. 

"Was immer es war, diesmal habe ich es auch gehört," dachte die Frau und   
folgte. Sie schrie auf und wäre fast gestürzt, als die Katze zwischen ihre   
Beine hindurch zurück in die Küche jagte. Es sah aus als wenn sie etwas   
verfolgen würde, aber es war nichts zu sehen. Das Kätzchen sprang vorwärts   
und schien mit etwas Unsichtbarem zu kämpfen. Sie rollte über den Boden,   
hackte mit den Tatzen in die Luft, und wurde dann plötzlich weggeschleudert.   
Die Frau nahm ihr weinendes Haustier auf den Arm. 

"Sakura hat nichts davon gesagt das die Katze verrückt ist, als sie sie mir   
gegeben hat," murmelte sie während sie ihr Kätzchen auf Verletzungen   
untersuchte. Glücklicherweise hatte sie keine, aber die Frau wunderte sich   
über den Stoffetzen, welchen die Katze im Maul hatte. Er war gelb, mit einem   
schwarzgepunkteten Muster ... ein Muster, das sie nur all zu gut kannte. 

***** ## ***** ## ***** 

Ryoga war grade dabei das Wasser aus seiner Kleidung zu wringen, als der Rest   
der Gruppe ankam. Der Anführer besagter Gruppe verschränkte seine Arme und   
sah ihn einen Moment an bevor er sprach. 

"Und, woran arbeitet sie?" 

"An der gleichen Sache wie immer, seitdem wir sie beobachten. Was hast du   
denn gedacht, Ranma?" 

"Verdammt! Dann müssen wir handeln." 

***** ## ***** ## ***** 

Die Frau ging zurück in ihr Arbeitszimmer, immer noch das Stück Stoff   
zwischen den Fingern. Etwas seltsames geschah hier. Nichts desto trotz würde   
sie sich wieder an ihre Arbeit machen müssen. Sie hatte sich schon den   
ganzen Morgen komisch gefühlt, aber noch hatte es nicht ihre Fähigkeit sich   
zu konzentrieren beeinflußt. 

Sie wollte sich grade wieder an ihren Schreibtisch setzen, als ihr Blick auf   
ihre Papiere fiel. Der Stoffetzen entglitt ihren Fingern und flatterte zu   
Boden. 

Das Bild zeigte Kagome und Inu-Yasha bei einem Picknick im Wald. Kagome war   
grade aus der Schule gekommen, aber sie hatte die falsche Uniform an.   
Außerdem fütterte sie ein kleines schwarzes Ferkel auf ihrem Schoß, während   
Inu-Yasha mit eifersüchtigen Blick zusah. 

Das nächste Bild sah normal aus, bis sie den Schatten zwischen den Bäumen   
genauer ansah. Das Pärchen wurde beim Picknick von einer Ente beobachtet, und   
an einem der Bäume lehnte eine Bonbori. 

Die Frau fuhr sich mit der Hand über ihre schweißnasse Stirn. Etwas war   
fürchterlich falsch. Sie sah auf das nächste Bild. 

Kagomes Haar hatte sich verändert. Es war nun viel kürzer. Inu-Yasha lächelte   
ihr zu, und flocht seine Mähne zu einem Zopf. 

"Nein ... nein. Geht weg! Ich habe euch alle vor langer Zeit weggeschickt.   
Warum kommt ihr wieder?" 

Hinter sich hörte sie eine Stimme. 

"Wollen Sie das wirklich wissen, Takahashi-san?" 

***** ## ***** ## ***** 

Ranma wiederholte seine Frage. 

"Wollen Sie das wirklich wissen, Frau Takahashi?" 

Rumiko Takahashi drehte sich um, sah zurück auf ihren Schreibtisch, und dann   
wieder auf die unglaubliche Szene in ihrem Zimmer. 

Der Raum war voll mit den Figuren aus Ranma1/2, die sie einst selbst erfunden   
hatte. Anfangs sahen sie noch transparent aus, aber man konnte zusehen wie   
sie mehr und mehr wirklich wurden, massiver und weniger durchscheinend. Ranma   
stand vor der Gruppe, Arme verschränkt, den Mund zusammengekniffen. Dann und   
wann zuckte er mit den Muskeln, und sie fragte sich warum. Dann begriff sie,   
das sie ihm noch immer eine Antwort schuldete. 

"Ja, Ranma. Ich will wissen warum ihr alle hier seid?" 

Ranma sah über seine Schulter zurück auf die Leute hinter ihm. Sie hatten ihn   
als ihren Sprecher gewählt, und das machte ihn nervös. Aber dann lächelte ihn   
Akane ermutigend an. Er lächelte zurück, drehte sich wieder um - und fing   
wieder an zu zucken. Akane erkannte warum, und stellte sich zwischen ihn und   
Frau Takahashi. 

"Entschuldigung, wäre es möglich die Katze hinaus zu schicken?" 

"Die Katze?" 

Es dauerte einen Augenblick bis Akanes Worte einsanken. Ranma hatte Angst vor   
Katzen. Er schwitzte, und sah überhaupt nicht glücklich aus. Frau Takahashi   
beeilte sich das Kätzchen in der Küche einzusperren, das letzte was sie jetzt   
brauchte war Ranma im Nekoken-Modus. 

"Ist es so besser, Ranma?" 

"J-ja. Danke." 

"Also, warum seid ihr hier?" 

"Es geht darum wie Sie die Geschichte beendet haben. Wir sind so nicht   
zufrieden damit?" 

"In wie fern, Ranma?" 

"Sie haben keines der Probleme gelöst. Wir haben immer noch unsere dummen   
Flüche, und ich habe immer noch zu viele Verlobte, und niemand weiß wie es   
jetzt weitergehen soll!" 

Die Argumentation überraschte Frau Takahashi. 

"Merkwürdig. Ich dachte ich hätte deine Beziehungsprobleme gelöst, Ranma.   
Habe ich es nicht unmißverständlich klar gemacht, das du und Akane heiraten   
werdet?" 

"Ja, sicher, das ist klar für Akane und mich. Ich meine, wir lieben uns, und   
natürlich werden wir heiraten, aber--" 

Der aufkommende Lärm im Raum verhinderte, das Ranma seinen Satz beendete.   
Ukyo weinte, Shampoo schimpfte, und Kuno hatte Ranma am Kragen gepackt und   
ihn hochgehoben. Ryoga nahm eine Tablette aus seiner Tasche, schluckte sie   
und setzte sich unglücklich in eine Ecke. Akari setzte sich mit sorgenvollen   
Gesichtsausdruck neben ihn. 

"RUHE!" 

Alle stoppten und sahen Akane erstaunt an. Als sie sich sicher war jedermanns   
Aufmerksamkeit zu haben sprach sie weiter. 

"Wir haben alle zusammen entschieden das wir hierher kommen, und das Ranma   
unser Sprecher sein wird. Also laßt ihn auch sprechen!" 

Kuno, der Ranma noch immer am Kragen gepackt hielt, ließ ihn zu Boden fallen.   
Ranma schenkte ihm einen bösen Blick, und unterdrückte den Reflex sich an den   
Hals zu fassen. Das letzte was er wollte war Kuno wissen zu lassen das es weh   
getan hatte, also richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Frau Takahashi.   
Er wollte grade weiter sprechen, als ihn ein Miauen aus der Küche, und Kratzen   
an der Tür wieder unterbrach. Ranma schluckte hörbar, atmete tief ein und   
versuchte es noch mal. 

"Sehen Sie was ich meine? Niemand ist glücklich so, und dann haben wir noch   
dieses andere Problem." 

"Anderes Problem? 

"Die Fanfiction Schreiber." 

***** ## ***** ## ***** 

Rumiko Takahashi saß auf dem Boden, inmitten eines Haufen Papiers. Sie wußte   
das Ranma1/2 Fanfics existierten, und hatte sogar ein paar davon gelesen,   
aber diese Menge war überwältigend. 

"Ihr solltet das als Kompliment sehen - ihr alle. Wenn die Menschen euch so   
sehr mögen, das sie neue Geschichten für euch erfinden, dann solltet ihr   
stolz darauf sein." 

"Nicht wenn man sie nachspielen muß." 

"Nachspielen?" 

Ranma seufzte. 

"Wir haben damit nur aus Spaß angefangen, als es noch wenige davon gab. Wir   
haben uns eine Geschichte ausgesucht, und sie nachgespielt. Aber dann kamen   
immer mehr Geschichten, und wir wurden uns nicht mehr einig welche wird   
nehmen sollten." 

"Wie meinst du das, Ranma?" 

"Nun, Shampoo und Ukyo wollten die Geschichten in denen sie mich bekamen, und   
Kuno wollte solche in denen er Akane bekam, und Mousse wollte die in denen er   
Shampoo bekam - Sie verstehen? Wir haben uns schließlich entschieden das wir   
nur noch die Fanfics nehmen, für die auch viele von uns stimmten. Danach   
bekamen wir dann Probleme mit den Lemons. Ich meine, manche davon sind   
schlichtweg beschämend! Schauen Sie sich Ryoga dort an. Er ist in diesem   
Zustand weil er eine dieser Lemons nur GELESEN hat!" 

Frau Takahashi warf einen genaueren Blick auf Ryoga. Er war zusammengezuckt   
als Ranma die Lemons erwähnte, und zitterte nun am ganzen Körper. 

"D-d-diese G-geschichte ... ich und Ranma ... auf keinen Fall würde ich DAS   
mit ihm machen ...!" 

"Sehen Sie war ich meine? Er ist die ganze Zeit schon so. Ich glaube, ohne   
seine Tabletten hätte er sich längst selbst umgebracht. Nicht mal Akari kann   
ihn noch aufheitern." 

Ein schauriges Gelächter ließ alle sich umdrehen und auf Kodachi starren. 

"Schwächling! Ich liebe diese Geschichten in denen ich mit Ranma-Spatzi   
zusammenkomme. Liebling, wollen wir das hier mal nachspielen?" 

Kodachi wedelte mit einer Fanfic, und Ranma wich so weit zurück wie er   
konnte, leicht grün im Gesicht. 

"Bleib´ ihm bloß vom Leib, die perverse alte Hexe!" 

Akane wollte schon auf Kodachi losgehen, aber Ranma hielt sie fest. 

"Nicht, Akane. Laß mich erst ausreden, vielleicht ist danach schon alles   
vorbei." 

Akane blickte in Ranma Augen und nickte. 

"In Ordnung, Ranma. Tut mir leid das ich schon wieder die Beherrschung   
verloren habe." 

Frau Takahashi hielt den Atem an. Akane war erwachsen geworden. Sie   
beobachtete wie Ranma seiner Verlobten ein warmes Lächeln schenkte, und sich   
dann wieder ihr zuwandte. 

Also, Frau Takahashi, wir bitten Sie hiermit die Geschichte zu beenden. Geben   
Sie ihr ein RICHTIGES Ende. Tun Sie das für uns?" 

***** ## ***** ## ***** 

Die Gruppe saß auf dem Boden und wurde allmählig ungeduldig. Frau Takahashi   
hatte um etwas Bedenkzeit gebeten, und war dann spazieren gegangen. Das   
ratlose Geflüster wurde unterbrochen als die Tür aufging und sie zurückkam. 

"Ich werde die Serie wieder aufnehmen, und ihr ein vernünftiges Ende geben,   
aber unter meinen Bedingungen." 

Ranma blinzelte. 

"Ihre Bedingungen?" 

"Ja. Erstens, ihr dürft mich nicht bespitzeln während ich daran zeichne.   
Zweitens, ihr werdet das Ende akzeptieren, ganz egal wie ich es ausgehen   
lasse. Seid ihr einverstanden?" 

Alle begannen auf einmal zu reden. Ranma sorgte wieder für Ruhe, und sorgte   
dafür das sie einzeln nacheinander sprachen. Shampoo kam zuerst. 

"Bitte, auch wenn Shampoo nicht Ranma haben kann, bitte nicht Shampoo mit   
dummen Mousse zusammen tun. Nach so vielen Fanfic, wenn Shampoo noch ein   
einziges Mal mit Mousse sein muß, Shampoo sich übergeben." 

Enttäuscht sank Mousse zu Boden und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. 

Kuno war der Nächste. 

"Ich muß das Mädchen mit dem Zopf haben! Warum ist sie nicht hier?" 

Das Ganze ging ungefähr fünfzehn Minuten so weiter, bis alle ihren Teil   
gesagt hatten. Nur Ranma und Akane hatten geschwiegen. Er hatte ihre Hand in   
seiner, und seine Knöchel waren weiß, so fest hielt er sie. Von der Spannung   
in Akanes Unterarmmuskeln hielt sie Ranma Hand ebenso fest. Schließlich hob   
Takahashi ihre Hand und sorgte für Stille. 

"Ich habe eure Meinung gehört, aber ich kann nicht jedem geben was er will.   
Selbst wenn ihr jemanden liebt, muß dieser euch nicht auch lieben. Wenn ich   
die Wünsche von einigen von euch erfülle, würde ich gleichzeitig eine Menge   
anderer unglücklich machen, es sei denn ihr würdet euch entscheiden euch euer   
Glück selber zu suchen. Wenn ihr euch ständig im Kreis gedreht habt, seitdem   
ihr aufgehört habe euer Schicksal zu lenken, warum gebt ihm dann mir die   
Schuld? Ich werde die Geschichte beenden, aber was danach passiert liegt in   
eurer Hand. Ich werde euch eure Freiheit geben - also benutzt sie auch!" 

Ihre Zuhörer sahen sie erstaunt an, aber einer nach dem anderen stimmten zu,   
und gingen. Ranma und Akane waren die Letzten die verschwanden, jeder von   
ihnen sagte kurz Danke bevor sie sich verabschiedeten. 

***** ## ***** ## ***** 

Das Telefon hatte ihm schon den ganzen Tag keine Ruhe gelassen, und er war in   
keiner guten Laune als er abhob. Als er aber hörte wer dort am anderen Ende   
der Leitung war besserte sie sich schlagartig, und er lächelte. 

"Schön von Ihnen zu hören. Was kann ich für Sie tun?" 

"Ich brauche eine Pause bei Inu-Yasha. Erzählen Sie den Leuten und der Presse   
was sie wollen - das ich Urlaub habe, oder was auch immer. Da ist ein anderes   
Projekt, das ich zuerst machen muß." 

"Ein anderes Projekt? Was könnte denn so wichtig sein?" 

"Ich werde bei Ranma1/2 weitermachen." 

***** ## ***** ## ***** 

Frau Takahashi legte den Hörer wieder auf, und riß das Blatt an dem sie   
vorhin gearbeitet hatte aus ihrem Block. Dann sah sie nachdenklich auf das   
leere Blatt Papier. Wenn sie Ranma1/2 beenden würde, dann mußte sie es gut   
machen, und das bedeutete das sie sich alles ganz genau überlegen mußte. Ihre   
Gedanken wurden unterbrochen als etwas auf ihren Schoß sprang. 

"Ah, du bist es? Kluges kleines Tier. Du hast die Geister für mich gejagt,   
nicht war?" 

Sie streichelte das Kätzchen ein paar Mal und lachte. 

"Es wird zeit das ich dir einen Namen gebe. Wie findest du Ryooshi? Immerhin   
hast du die ganze Zeit gewußt das sie hier waren, lange bevor ich es gemerkt   
habe." 

Das Kätzchen schnurrte, und sprang wieder hinunter. 

"Nun, ich denke das heißt Ja." 

***** ## ***** ## ***** 

Außerhalb des Hauses gingen alle wieder ihren eigenen Weg zurück. Sie waren   
wieder durchscheinend geworden, aber keiner der Leute auf der Straße bemerkte   
sie. Bald war keiner mehr da, außer Ukyo und Shampoo. Sie blickten sich beide   
schuldbewußt an, und schauten hoch zu dem Fenster von Rumiko Takahashi. Nach   
einer Minute begann Ukyo zu reden. 

"Shampoo, glaubst du sie hat es gemerkt das wir unsere Finger gekreuzt   
hatten, als wir das Versprechen gegeben haben?" 

***** ## ***** ## ***** 

Anmerkungen des Übersetzers:

Definition: Ryooshi - Jäger. Ein passender Name, nicht wahr? 

_ http://karaohki.anifics.com/haunted.htm_   
An dieser URL findet ihr die ursprüngliche Version der Fanfic. Über   
Kommentare würde sich KaraOhki sicherlich freuen, wenn ihr englisch könnt   
schreibt ihr doch eine Mail.   
Wenn ihr mir dazu etwas sagen wollt, oder wenn ich euren Kommentar   
weiterleiten soll, meine Adresse sollten ihr mittlerweile kennen. 

mailto: _karaohki@snet.net_   
mailto: _mark_soul@gmx.de_   



End file.
